


Iltasatu

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arkinen söpöily, Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Triplaraapale
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harry odottaa Dracoa kotiin, niin että he voivat peitellä Lily-tyttärensä yhdessä nukkumaan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Iltasatu

**Author's Note:**

> Yhtenä inspiraation lähteenä toimi [tämä kuva](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c6/7a/7c/c67a7cff9f3b96b55a06fcfc3edc8b1c.jpg)

Kello läheni kahdeksaa ja oli Lilyn nukkumaanmenon aika. Draco ei ollut kuitenkaan tullut vielä kotiin, joten Harry yritti pitkittää iltapuuhia. Hänelle oli tärkeää, että he molemmat peittelisivät tytön sänkyynsä iltasadun jälkeen, minkä he myös lukisivat yhdessä.  
  
”Anteeksi, tiedän että olen myöhässä”, Draco sanoi astuessaan ulos takasta ja karistaessaan tuhkat viitastaan, leijuttaen sen sitten naulakkoon.  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry tuli lapsi sylissään vastaan. ”Pääasia, että olet nyt siinä.”  
”Joko luitte iltasadun?” Draco kysyi löysäten kravattiaan.  
”Emme vielä, mutta valitsimme kirjan.”  
”Taasko tämä?” Draco naurahti tarkastellessaan jo lähes puhki luettua kirjaa.  
”Taas”, Harry hymyili lämpimästi.  
  
Yhdessä he istahtivat sohvalle, Lily Harryn sylissä, pehmolelu tiukasti kainalossaan. Sitten Harry avasi kirjan ja aloitti lukemisen ulkomuistista. Lily hihkui ja osoitteli kuvia aina sitä mukaa kun tarina eteni.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa Harry pani merkille, että Draco oli oudon hiljainen, eikä osallistunut iltasatuun kuten yleensä. Myös heidän esikoisensa huomasi saman, ja kääntyi katsomaan Dracoa, joka oli nukahtanut ja kuorsasi nyt hiljaa.  
  
”Isi on näköjään vähän väsynyt”, Harry sanoi hiljaa ja sulki kirjan. ”Minä vien sinut nukkumaan.”  
  
Suukottaessaan tytärtään Harry tunsi tutun onnentunteen sisällään. Vaikka Draco olikin nukahtanut kesken sadun, ei Harry voinut olla tälle vihainen. Viime viikot olivat olleet kiireisiä ja Draco oli joutunut paiskimaan ympäripyöreitä päiviä uuden lakiesityksen kanssa. Tämä oli sanonut, että aikaraja olisi ensi viikolla ja sitten helpottaisi.  
  
”Hyvää yötä kulta”, Harry silitti Lilyn pyöreää poskea ja katseli, kuinka tyttö haukotteli makeasti. ”Kauniita unia.”  
  
Harry sammutti lastenhuoneen valon, jätti oven raolleen ja palasi olohuoneeseen.  
  
”No niin”, Harry sanoi hiljaa Dracolle, ”viedäänpä sinutkin nukkumaan.”  
”Anteeksi”, Draco mumisi räpytellen silmiään ja pyyhkien suutaan.  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry toisti aikaisemmat sanansa ja veti Dracon seisomaan. ”Onneksi ylihuomenna on perjantai.”  
”Onneksi”, Draco mumisi haukotellen leveästi.  
  
He astelivat hiljaa Lilyn huoneen ohi omaan makuuhuoneeseensa, riisuutuivat ja kävivät sänkyyn.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Draco mumisi kietoen kätensä Harryn ympärille.  
”Öitä rakas”, Harry vastasi.


End file.
